Before Beacon
by HowAreJewDoin
Summary: /r/RWBY monthly fanfiction contest. First entry so #yolo


Pyrrha shook herself awake as the alarm blared, signifying the beginning of her early morning routine. Groggily, she waved her hand in the general direction of the small box of torture but missed the top and simply smacked the thing behind her dresser. With a groan she rose out of bed and flicked on the light. In annoyance, she flung the dresser behind her, smashing it into the wall and creating a significant dent in the side of her room.

"Pyrrha? What was that? Are you alright?" Her mother shouted from the room next to her own. She rushed to the door and flung it open.

"I'm sorry." She replied. Although she had been woken up a decent amount by the loud crash, she was still not entirely aware of her surroundings.

"Are you sure? I can call a doctor if you need me to." Her mother responded, concerned.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine. Now please, leave me be." The reply came out much harsher than intended, the redhead already annoyed at her mother's doting.

"Alright, sweetie. Get ready, it's a big day today." The older woman shut the door and rushed back to the bathroom, finalizing the touches on her makeup and hair.

"Not much of a big day when I outclass everyone I know." Pyrrha muttered under her breath.

She threw on her usual outfit and headed towards the kitchen, intending on simply having a light breakfast of toast and jam. Her plans went out the window when she saw the spread laid out before her. Her father waved from the table with scroll in hand, reading over the previous days developments.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, raising the mug to his mouth.

"Morning, dad." Pyrrha replied. _I can't go two seconds without being pampered._

The annoyed girl sat down and began shoveling food onto her plate then into her mouth, giving no room for further conversation. She finished quickly and returned back to her room in order to grab Milo and Akuo from their place near her bed. The cold air was unpleasant as the wind ripped through her backyard. Shrugging it off, she hoisted her spear and shield, fighting invisible opponents to warm herself up. _I don't know, maybe after graduating I can finally find someone who views me as an equal._ She pondered quietly to herself while going through the practiced motions of her routine.

* * *

Blake woke with as the sun rose. The light filtered between the small slits in the leaves of the trees above her, signaling the beginning of her day.

"Come on, let's get ready to move." Her partner punctuated his statement with a gentle kick to girl's side.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this." She responded, leaping to her feet and bringing Gambol Shroud up from it's resting place under her head.

With a quick massage of her neck, she darted up into the trees, following Adam's lead. The sound of traffic was subdued both because of the distance from the city borders and the earliness of the hour. Blake silently hoped they made it to their destination before the commuters started passing by.

"We'll make it before the morning rush." Adam said, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"Hopefully." She replied, keeping her answer short to save her breath.

Adam ended up being right, the morning rush had not yet arrived. In fact, the streets were empty. Even though it was still barely past dawn, the lack of traffic was worrying to both of the White Fang members.

"This doesn't feel right." Blake whispered to her nearby partner.

"Agreed, let's make this one quick." He whispered back.

The girl sprinted into the courtyard and dropped the backpack she had carried the whole way here under a large building with the Schnee family logo etched into the glass doors in the front. Turning, she made her way back just as quickly as she had advanced. She had only made it halfway across, when a booming voice caused her to stop in her tracks. Her blood ran cold as she registered the words.

"Halt and drop your weapons! This is the police. We have you surrounded. I repeat, drop your weapons." The voice yelled through a megaphone.

Blake paused for a moment, scanning the area. A large number of police had appeared from every direction. Somehow they had found out about the planned bombing and come to intervene.

Moving too quickly for the human eye to follow, the faunus left a clone behind her and rushed back towards the woods, detonator in one hand and Gambol Shroud in the other. The ground behind her exploded into gunfire as she sprinted hard towards Adam's hiding place. Shotgun blasts rang out from in front of her, hoping to keep the incoming fire down to a minimum.

"Blow it!" Adam yelled.

"You said no casualties!" Blake responded, taking cover behind the small wall as bullets impacted on the other side.

Adam yanked the small tube from her hands and forcefully pressed the button on the top, causing a huge explosion to throw the pair back. Ringing filled Blake's ears as she forced herself off the ground and looked towards the treeline. Adam had already begun his sprint and Blake followed. _Next time he asks me to do something like that, I'm leaving the White Fang and turning against them. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of this nonsense._ Continuing her sprint, she ignored the burning of her eyes and wet trails on her face, as well as the desire to look behind her.


End file.
